An embodiment relates generally to external device integration within a vehicle.
Many consumer electronic devices are equipped with Bluetooth capabilities that allow two devices to automatically sync and communicate with one another after each of the devices are paired by a user. Bluetooth is an open wireless technology standard that allows devices to communicate within one another over short distances (e.g., less than 30 meters). Bluetooth may be used to automatically link two wireless devices such as a personal device (e.g., phone, pda) to another wireless communicating device (e.g., computer, headset) for automatically downloading files, messages, music, video, and various other applications.
Bluetooth low energy (BLE) is a feature of Bluetooth wireless technology directed to low power applications for wireless devices. Such devices may be used within a short range (e.g., less than 50 meters). Devices that may use BLE will only consume a fraction of the power of conventional Bluetooth enabled devices. This will allow the consumer electronic devices to expand their longevity of operation prior to having to recharge the battery (e.g., a year between recharging or replacing). As a result, sensing devices can remain continuously “on” as opposed to cycling between polling mode and sleep mode.
Despite BLE operating in the same spectrum as Bluetooth, BLE operates on a different set of channels and requires different hardware. Consumers have to pair their consumer electronic devices to BLE modems separately from other types of Bluetooth pairings. Packaging locations of the chipsets currently within the vehicle may not provide sufficient area coverage for operation needed. For example, vehicle-based systems have current chipsets/modems designated for conventional Bluetooth operations such as infotainment or handsfree phone systems that are limited primarily to the interior passenger compartment. Systems that utilize BLE operations, such as approach detection systems, need to provide for external vehicle coverage. As a result, manufacturers of vehicles will most likely have to construct and package a new module that must be able to recognize an approaching BLE customer electronic device. A substantially same procedure as a conventional Bluetooth pairing procedure would be required for a new module. For vehicles that already have a Bluetooth node to enable Bluetooth devices, the requirement of second Bluetooth pairing operation between their portable device and the vehicle would confuse the user. For example, a customer establishing a pairing for a personal device with an Infotainment or Telematics system would have to perform basically the same operation for pairing the personal device with a BLE application which would leave the user confused as to the rationale for having to pair their personal device multiple times. The result may be that the user only pairs the portable device to the conventional Bluetooth node not fully understanding why a second pairing operation is needed. This may lead to customer complaints and unwarranted service requests.